The invention relates generally to inspection technology and more specifically, to nondestructive testing techniques using thermography.
Composite structures are being increasingly used in aerospace and other applications. A variety of materials and manufacturing techniques can be employed, depending on the application. Benefits of composite structures include lower weight and increased strength. However, composite materials can exhibit a number of defect types, such as delaminations, matrix cracks and fiber breaks. In order to design improved composite structures and validate structural models, it would be desirable to determine both the source depth and actual location of failure events.
Infrared (IR) thermography is a technique for detecting and quantifying material defects and subsurface damage of objects. The technique relies upon temporal measurements of heat transference through the object to provide information concerning defects or cracks in the object. Since heat flow through the object is substantially unaffected by the micro-structure of a material of the object, the technique is free of any constraints the microstructure might impose. Further, thermographic analysis is not significantly hampered by size, shape or contour of the object being tested. The technique may also be accomplished ten to one hundred times faster than existing conventional non-destructive testing techniques.
However, existing advanced thermographic imaging methods, utilizing transient flash methods, capable of locating the position of flaws in composites, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,969, Ringermacher et al, locate flaws after their creation and thus cannot assign a causal sequence to events creating these flaws. Causal sequences are desirable to obtain in order to validate computer models of failure in structures undergoing dynamic loading. Furthermore, it is desirable to find a precise location in terms of depth and lateral position of events, as well as sequence of events.
Hence, there is need for an improved thermographic technique that addresses the aforementioned issues.